Idun's Faction
by NeJ Kazuki
Summary: As the Horde once again attack Stormwind in search for Wrynn's younger daughter Azalea. Azalea finds herself in an interesting predicament, waiting out the battle, as a young and handsome Bloodelf appears before her, with the promise to "save her". R&R? :
1. Escape

Idun's Faction

_Idun's Faction_

_By NéJ Kazuki_

Disclaimer/A/N:

All ideas, other than my own for the story, belong to Blizzard.

This is written for a friend for fun. Yes, many things are incorrect, and going to be incorrect. I'm trying to keep things as "right" as possible, but again, this is for fun. No getting mad at me.

And this is more based on the online game as well.

* * *

_Foreword _

The sight before him was too similar. The memories of seventeen years ago flashed clearly in his mind, as his sharp blade tore through the body of the enemy. He stared into the fierce, hungry eyes of his surrounding foes. They launched towards him, but he brought them down with great ease, despite his old age. He fought against his fatigue, his pain, fought against the limitations of an older man.

Wrynn defended the outer vicinity of his Kingdom, refusing to let the Horde break through. For almost forty years, he had changed Stormwind and the allied faction of Azeroth into a grand, flourishing nation. He would not let the adversary destroy it, or claim the prize they sought.

His most valued treasure.

* * *

"Close to gates to the village! Quickly!" the elder king of Stormwind yelled to his brigade of soldiers standing close. He heaved his large, ornate sword high in the air bringing it down with such a powerful force instantly killing the Trauren that foolishly stood before him.

At his side, his two eldest sons clashed swords with a group of Trolls, standing in their way from entering into the Kingdom. One of the Horde so boldly made it to the closing gates, but an assassin from the shadows ended his life quickly.

"Sire!" The rogue called, quickly making her way to his side. The king turned to the woman, flashing her a bright smile. "Lieutenant Eric has informed me that the Horde forces that were within our walls have been diminished."

King Wyrnn's smile grew larger, "That's excellent!" he exclaimed, resting his sword at his side for a brief moment. The rogue weakly smiled back at him, with a troubled brow. His smile faded, "and the bad news?"

"I've received word that more armies have showed up in Elwynn forest."

Wrynn groaned, shaking his head. "Report to Lieutenant Eric to keep a small troop of soldiers within the Kingdom. Tell him to bring his men to meet with me."

His eldest son, Aiden, wrapped his arm around Wyrnn's solider, his deep blue eyes gleaming excitedly. "You rest here at the gate Father, Jackson and I will lead the forces to Elwynn." He stated, his brother Jackson resting his hand on his father's other shoulder.

Wrynn grinned at his sons, his ocean blue eyes focused intently into the same bright shades of blue his son's possessed. He ruffled his hand through their dark blonde hair, laughing. "And let you two have all the fun, I think not."

Jackson sighed. "I swear you're growing younger rather than older."

"I'm sorry you won't be rid of me to soon." Wrynn chuckled.

"Father!" a woman's voice cried out. The trio turned to see a fair woman riding on horseback towards them, her soft brown hair floating around her sweet round face.

"Yes Elizabeth?" he addressed, moving to her side.

She smiled at him, and waved to her older brothers. "Lieutenant Eric wanted me to inform you that Azalea has made it to the Keep."

"Excellent news, thank you love." He replied, grabbing her hand firmly kissing it softly. "Now you get back behind the lines, there are many wounded who need your help."

"Yes father." She obeyed, rearing her horse around in a circle.

"Now, first one to kill an Orc wins!" Jackson shouted, running off on foot. Aiden chased after him, yelling childish profanity's at his kin. Wrynn gave his Kingdom one last short glance, holding a prayer in his heart.

* * *

Part One

_Chapter One: Escape_

Azalea quickly pushed the loose strains of her russet hair away from her fair face, gliding up the keep's stairwell as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She took deep, slow breaths in even time with the distant chiming of her kingdom's bell tower. Her misty gray eyes stayed focused on the colorless stone steps below her.

The melodious bells that filled the silence among Stormwind stopped. She looked up, seeing the smoked wooden frame of a door approaching towards her. Azalea mustered herself to perform a series of length strides to the door. She collided against the doorframe, panting heavily. She lifted herself back up, darting a swift glance behind her to check for any followers. She leaned over the railing, glancing to the tower's ground floor that was nothing more than a blurry scheme of gray from her vintage point.

Azalea heaved the door open, and shut it behind her. She collapsed against the door, closing her bright eyes that stood out from among the tower's room. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, tying it back into a ponytail to cool her hot neck.

She continued to take long and deep breaths, calming her nerves, and to regain what little stamina she had left. Azalea opened her eyes slowly, exhaling a deep sigh. The weary princess crawled on her hands and knees to the nearby window, peaking out of it cautiously.

Stormwind around her had fallen silent, and nothing stirred. There was no sign of life, expect the lone bird flying across the sky. Her tired eyes grew dim, blending with the bleak atmosphere. The gray skies above began to rumble, and a cool wind blew through her hiding place. She shivered, closing her eyes again to listen to the silence. Among the soft roaring of the breeze, and the hushed thunder, Azalea swore she could hear the faint clashing of blades.

"Father…" she said quietly under her breath. She reached up for the wooden shutters above her, and sealed off the window. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She leaned against the wall, and pushed herself up on to her feet.

"Father will be fine. Everything will be fine." Azalea said to herself, pacing around the bed. "The Horde will go away, nothing will go wrong. Everyone will be fine."

She leaned her head against the bedpost, sighing. "Man why am I such a coward!" she exclaimed, hitting her foot against the bottom of the bed. She winced, cursing under her breath. She fell over on the dusty bed, biting her lip. "I've nothing to worry about, there are no Horde in the city…no one could get past our guards--"

She stopped her pep talk, hearing the faint sound of feet running hastily up the stairs towards her room. Her heart raced, unsure if the impending visitor was ally or foe. She cautiously sauntered to the door, placing her hand against the frigid, metal handle.

She grasped it tightly, opening it thoughtlessly. Without thinking, her free hand grabbed her sword instinctively, blocking another blade right above her head.

She gasped, eyes wide with fright, as she gazed up at into a pair of deep, dark, emerald eyes. Azalea jumped backwards, watching the intruders sword fall down where she had just been.

She stared at the tall, slim man who stood in her doorframe, with a very perplexed look. He pushed his straight, saggy golden locks from his god-like face. His eyes locked with hers, and he began to examine her up and down curiously, a sneer on his face. His long slender ears caught her attention as they twitched randomly.

His seemingly distracted demeanor gave Azalea enough time to realize he in fact was the foe. Her worst fear had come true as she stared helplessly at the armed Blood elf before her.

"Princess?" he asked with a bewildered tone, sheathing his blade. His handsome face seemed to soften, and a gentle glow immunized from his jade eyes.

Azalea brought her sword in front of her defensively. "Yes…?" she replied quietly.

He laughed to himself, placing his free hand against his hip. "Wow, you're the princess?" he laughed harder, Azalea glared at him threateningly. "You really don't look like much of one. Seriously, I was expecting some elegant woman with long flowing hair and the whole fancy get up."

"Watch it pretty boy!" she yelled back watching him raise an eyebrow incredulously. He mouthed her words with a disgruntled face. She paused, lowering her blade. "Wait…you can speak our language…?"

He shrugged, taking a few steps towards her, unsheathing his weapon. Azalea moved backwards, colliding against one of the bedposts. "You're quite observant aren't you?" the blood elf sighed, running a hand through his yellow hair. "I'm quite surprised you're still alive. You know you talk quite loudly, especially to yourself." He taunted, settling into an offensive position. "Now back to the original matter at hand, I've got to kill you now."

Azalea blocked his blow. She jumped back, and swung at him, but he dodged effortlessly. He lifted his blade up, and brought it down on her. Azalea blocked it with the thick side of her blade, her left hand placed against the steel trying to fight against his vast strength.

"By the way," he started, with a crooked smile. "By pretty boy, did that mean you think I'm attractive?" he lightly snickered.

"No!" she struggled to scream back angrily, her arms starting to shake. "Garret!" she yelled.

"Garret? That's definitely not my name!" he shouted back. He gasped, and the force against her blade vanished as he turned around impulsively. Azalea fell out of the way, landing on her rear, watching victoriously as a large snowy cat emerged from the shadows and pounced on the man.

"Good boy Garret! Good…wait." She trailed off, watching her pet lick the enemies face happily.

The blood elf lifted the creature off him, his mouth twisted in disgust. He dusted off his crimson red tunic. "I thought cats of his size were supposed to tear my face off, not lick it off." He moaned, rubbing his face with the back of his black glove.

"…Then you must not really be here to kill me!" she said sounding hopeful.

"Oh no. I'm most certainly here to kill you." He grabbed his blade off the ground and charged towards her. Azalea rolled out of the way, lifting her sword to parry his slash. "Maybe if you give me what I came here for, I won't have to kill you." He said sweetly, his smile curved into a smirk.

"No! I won't give it to you!" she shouted back. She jumped back, and swung her leg around, knocking the sword from his hand.

His green eyes widened, and he nodded with approval. "Not bad princess," he rolled around her, grasping his blade once again. Azalea turned sharply trying to pin him, but he flipped backwards out of the way to safety. "Maybe I'm glad you aren't much of a girl." He said smoothly.

Azalea scowled at him. "You've any room to talk…"

He shrugged, "Are you sure you don't find me attractive? I thought girls your age like us 'pretty boys'."

"Will you shut up!" Azalea turned back to Garret, who had curled up in a corner, watching the two contently. "And why don't you help me?"

"I think your cat's broken." He mumbled, idling blocking her attacks. "You know, I could have killed you by now."

"Then why haven't you?" she asked, moving back away from him. She glared at him, cocking her head to the side. "I don't think you're as amazing as you think you are pretty boy."

"Well," he tapped his jaw, "I'm still offering to spare your life if you give me what I desire."

"No! I won't give it to you!"

The elf pouted, his ears lowering in degree like a sad puppy. "Really princess, you amuse me, and I truthfully don't like killing people."

Azalea rolled her eyes. "Then I'll just kill you instead." She replied with a smug grin, raising her blade.

He smirked, rubbing his long square chin. "I have a new tactic!" he exclaimed, sheathing his blade. He pounced towards Azalea, catching her off guard. He grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the stonewall. Azalea watched helplessly while his other hand headed for her pocket.

She brought her knee up aimed for his stomach. "I won't let you have—" she was cut off, feeling his lips against hers. His hand stopped, and he quickly tore away, his pale face turned a deep red much like his attire. She stared at him, shaking nervously, blushing as well.

"Wow." He said breathlessly, smiling vibrantly. He let go of her hand. Azalea's heart began to race, as she stared up into his eyes.

To her surprise, his eyes were not the soulless glow of the blood elf's she had grown to fear. His eyes, the gorgeous shimming deep emerald color, with an even dark shade of green as his pupils. Despite the fact he was "trying to kill her" his eyes were filled with compassion and love. She could feel her cheeks flushing further, and she shook more under his looming frame.

He leaned towards her again, her breath cut off as his face became closer. Azalea continued to gaze into his eyes, lost of any thoughts. They had an unnatural glow to them, so beautiful and soft. His eyes narrowed gently. This odd blood elf also didn't have the long eyebrow's his kin, and the night elf's she admired possessed.

"_His is half-elf?"_ she wondered, losing all thoughts again as he felt her breath against her mouth.

Azalea lifted her hands slowly to push him away, and he immediately jumped back before her hands could hit his chest. She shook her head, and slapped him. "What do you think you're doing?! I'd rather you have killed me!" she snarled, gnashing her teeth.

He continued to stare at her with a loss of words. He rubbed his face, slow to reaction. "I was hoping a distraction would work, but I guess not…" he said quietly, trying hard to keep a straight face. He shot a fast, distracted glance outside the window. His long, slender ears twitched, and he frowned.

"Okay, new plan!"

"I'm tired of your plans! Either kill me or leave me alone!" she snapped, watching the elf take off to barricading the door. "Now just what is it that you're doing now?" she moaned with discontentment.

"Now I'm saving your life."

"What?" she stopped moving suddenly, her eyes widened. "There is a bunch of the Horde heading up the keep…" she whispered, backing up against the wall. Garret rubbed his head against her thigh, purring deeply, his icy blue eyes focused intently on the door.

The blood elf turned back to her, smiling. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"I can't trust you."

"I know you can't, but if you want to live, you'll have to."

"And this coming from the person who wanted to kill me in the first place!" she crossed her arms, watching him fall to his knees. He started to bang against the cobble stones on the floor. "Just what is it you are doing now?"

"Part of the plan." He looked up at her with a bright smile. She looked away from him swiftly, crossing her arms around her chest tighter. There was a quiet rumble below them. Azalea turn him, her eyes widening as the ground around him began to lift up.

"What…?" she said. He flashed her a hearty grin, jumping down into the hole in the floor. Azalea cautiously sauntered to it, gazing down to see him waving at her. "Just how did you know this was here when I didn't?!"

He held his arms out, crouching down into a position to catch any heavy object. "I'll tell you later. Hurry now Princess!"

"No! I refuse!" she watched Garret idly pass by her and jump into the Blood elf's arms, who caught him with much ease. She glared at him, passing a glance at the door. She could fear the footsteps approaching further towards the room.

Azalea shook her head, a short and hollow prayer running through her head. "Don't catch me!" she called to her escort, slipping down the hole. Azalea waited for her feet to hit the ground, but instead felt a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist delicately. She quickly rose back up in the air, and circled around the man being placed smoothly on the floor within a small second.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist," he said with a sweet voice, but was slapped across the face. He rubbed his cheek, giving her a pained and sad face. Azalea shot him a glare and spun around on her foot. "And where do you think you're going Princess?"

"Away from you." She snapped back.

The blood elf sighed, "Do you even know where you are?"

Azalea shrugged, and stormed off down the darkened hallway. "I'll figure it out soon enough!" Garret tugged at the sarong wrap cover her short leggings, pulling her backwards towards him. "I'm not going to trust him Garret! No!" she yelled back, listening to the creature growl at her. She tugged the skirt away from the beast, and started to run.

She felt the ground underneath her disappear, and her body fell forward. She pulled back, but found herself sinking into the darkness below her. Above her head, she could see the warm glow of the blood elf's eyes staring down at her, and she saw him shake his head. She hit the ground, landing on one foot. She yelped loudly and fell over, crashing against cold metal. A light flickered dimly over her head.

Within a matter of seconds, Garret and the elf were at her side. She winced, biting down on her bracer as she touched her ankle. "Gah I'm an idiot…" she muttered.

"Should have trusted me…" the man moaned, sitting at her side. She glared at him, trying to inch away. He sighed, and leaned towards her ankle. "Strained. I could heal it…but I think getting you to safety will be better if you're incapacitated." He reached out for her hesitantly, looking uncomfortable.

"Don't touch me!" Azalea snapped. Garret bit her arm lightly, and nudged her back towards him. "Traitor…"

The blonde elf sighed. "Trust me Princess…you'll dislike this as much as I will."

She passed him a quick look of confusion. "And this is coming from the guy who kissed me!" she yelled.

He lifted her into his arms with ease and laughed. "Come now, I know you liked it." He looked over his shoulder, winking at Garret. Azalea moaned, her arms cross and eyes intently burning a hole through her ankle, while she contemplated on her carelessness.

She felt him start to ascend down a ramp, a faint light flickering in the distance. The dark walls around them began to narrow, and the distant light began to radiate brighter. She watched water pour down from the low ceiling.

"We're in the older part of the underground tram's…" she said softly.

He nodded, smiling down at her. "Correct. You're smart and you fight like a boy. Are you sure you're a princess?" he laughed.

Azalea scowled, tempted to kick him, but a pain shot through her ankle. She sighed, crossing her arms tighter against her chest. She shifted in his arms, and felt his arms tense up. He gasped slightly, and Azalea felt him shake. She stopped moving, and after a moment, he loosened up again.

Her brow furrowed, and she bit her bottom lip. She lifted her hand to place it on his chest. She felt him tense up again, and swore she heard a quiet growl rumble in his breast. She stopped and brought her hand back. Again, he eased up.

"Maybe he hates being touched…" she wondered. Her face twisted. "then why would he do that 'distraction' thing?" Azalea watched him, whatever the blood elf's issues were, he seemed to ignore them.

They walked for what seemed like hours. He remained silent, which she enjoyed. Azalea felt her eyes begin to droop, she hit her head repeatively trying to stay awake. He stopped in his tracks, chuckling. "Now just what is it you are doing now?"

"Trying to stay awake."

"You can fall asleep."

She blew a raspberry at him. "I'm not going to fall to sleep in the arms of the enemy!"

"I thought by now I've proved myself trustworthy. You know we're heading to Iron Forge."

"For all I know we could be heading to Tarren Mill!"

"Sassy, strong, and educated. Could you get anymore prefect?" he laughed, Azalea balled up in her fist, rising it to his face. He kissed her hand, flashing her a wicked grin. "Quite a lovely place it is though. I'll take you there later if you would like."

Azalea glared at him, wiping her hand on her legs. Her eyes began to droop again and she yawned. She peered around him, seeing Garret trailing closely behind. "Garret, if I fall asleep, you need to attack him and wake me up, okay?"

"I don't think he understands you."

"He understands me more than you. You can't even comprehend the meaning of 'leave me alone'!"

"Princess, please go to sleep. Your yelling will probably bring the whole Horde army right to us."

She relaxed, her body failing limb within his strong arms. She forced her eyes open slightly, giving him one last threatening leer. His chest bounced against her head as he snickered at her.

Azalea closed her eyes, peaceful within his grasp. The world became black, and she could faintly remember something sweet, and softly touching her forehead, and the butterflies that fluttered against the walls of her gut.

"What's your name…" she whispered passed her acknowledgement, trapped in her dreamlike state.

A deep, melodic voice echoed in her head, but she couldn't understand it. It was soothing, calming, and she longed to hear it again. It worried her, frightened her, but pleased her. That wondrous sensation disappeared, as a strong, firm hand shook her body back into consciousness.

"Princess!" a gruff voice called out.

Her eyes opened slowly, blurry splurges of color surrounded her. Dark, worried eyes hovered above her.

"She's awake! Inform the King!"

"It's okay milady, you'll be fine."

Azalea moaned, unsure of what was going on. She recognized the raspy voices of the Dwarfen kind. She looked around, her eyes hot, and pained. Around her were stocky, short bodies rushing about with haste.

There was no daring elf who stood among them all, seeming to glisten despite the dim, shady hallways surround them. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the voice she could barely remember now. She lost it, and lost his words. Azalea thought of his face again, his innocent emerald eyes. A knot tied in her stomach, and she became light headed. She bit her lip, feeling anger starting to swell in her chest. The fragite took over, and her mind drifted away among the clamor.

"What was his name…"


	2. Meeting

A/N: It hurts to update. :  
It's lacking on the detail though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that ain't mine. Bliz does.

Chapter Two: Meeting

"She's starting to stir!"

Azalea didn't want to open her eyes, but rather roll over on her side and try to fall back to sleep. However, she recognized the voice as her older brother Jackson, who was probably about to pounce on her bed and tackle her.

She was right, feeling his body collide against hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders forcing her up. She yelped, instantly shooting him a glare. He grinned back, squeezing her against his chest.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed.

Azalea moaned, trying to push away to no avail. She heard a deep chuckle next to her. King Magni sat at her side, smiling warmly under his orange beard. She smiled back weakly, inside her head pleading for him to send Jackson flying into a wall or anything to that effect.

Magni cleared his throat. "You gave us quite the scare," he started, reaching behind him grabbing a mug of some sort. He handed to Azalea. It was warm against her cold fingers, but she still eyed it cautiously. Before the dwarf king on a few occasions had accidentally handed her alcohol instead. "I get a frantic word from Wrynn about you missing, and there you are unconscious in my own gates."

Azalea smiled, "Sorry about that. Thank you for the aid though."

Jackson took a sip of her drink, "How did you even get there?"

She looked up at her brother, "I…" the blood elves face suddenly flashed in her head. She grabbed Jackson's arm, squeezing it aggressively. The boy yelped, tugging his arm back. "I merely found my way around…on accident." She scowled.

"Jeez you have anger issues!" Jackson rubbed his arm, pouting. "I don't see why father insists on protecting you…"

Her focus turned to Magni. "There was a secret passage of sorts in the tower. I accidentally found it while panicking when the Horde showed up at my door." She quickly lied.

He nodded. "That's quite a miracle that you did." The king stretched and stood up from his chair. "I'll go inform your father that you're awake." He warmly smiled to her and bowed. Azalea smiled back and nodded her head.

She took a sip of her drink, another memory of before flashed into her head as the warm liquid it her lips. Her stomach felt uneasy, she shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away from her mind.

Jackson eyed her curiously, feeling her forehead. "You're turning red, you okay?"

Azalea pushed him away, "O-of course!" she flushed deeper. He rose his eyebrows, crinkling his nose.

"You're so weird."

"You've any room to talk." She stuck her tongue out.

"Azalea!" the siblings turned, gazing at their father who stood in the doorway. He ran to her, bringing her into a tight hug, Jackson smartly grabbing her drink before. "You're safe."

She frowned, hugging him back. "Of course I am father." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead multiple times . "Don't scare me like that! I swear I'm going to lock you away to where no one can get you!"

"I like that idea!" Jackson added, grinning, deserving a kick to his gut.

"Father, I'm safe. That's all that matters! You don't need to worry!"

"Azalea," he sighed. "I'm always going to worry."

She patted his shoulders, her gray eyes softening. "Yes I know…that's your job." She pressed her thumbs against the outside of his mouth, forcing his concerned frown into a hearty grin.

He laughed, ruffling his strong hands against her russet hair. He lightly pecked her forehead again. "Jackson, watch your sister for now. I need to go meet with Magni and Avenn over some matters…"

Azalea and Jackson passed another a weary leer, pouting simultaneously. "Darn Aiden…gets to go to the meeting just because he's an old fart." he grumbled.

Azalea hugged her father one last time, at an attempt to reassure him. He patted Jackson on the head, and disappeared through the open door.

Azalea gasped, frantically looking around the room. "Where's Garret!?"

"Probably outside Iron forge chasing after rabbits or something."

She jumped, and darted to the floor. Relief washed over her, seeing the sleeping beast huddled under her bed. She chuckled, patting his head. "What's that?" She blinked, and ran her hand over his mouth. Tightly clasped in his jaw was a piece of crimson fabric.

It was from her savior's tunic.

"What's what?" Jackson asked, peering down at her.

"Oh nothing. I found Garret!"

"Oh joy." He replied dully. Jackson stood up and walked to the window, peering out at the active and industrial dwelling that surrounded them. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Hmm. A tint of iron. Perfectly healthy for my lungs."

Azalea climbed back on her bed, rolling her eyes.

"Well here's a sight that sticks out."

"What is that?"

"The Arch-Druid. He looks like a tree."

"Jackson!" she scolded, pacing over to him.

"Well he's so tall compared to the drawfs and gnomes! And all night elfs look like trees."

"You're so stupid, they do not!" Azalea sighed, leaning against the window frame next to her brother. "I wonder why Avenn came out all the way here…"

"You obviously."

Azalea sighed, "How bad was yesterday's battle?"

"Mininum casualities. I think the whole thing was just a distraction to launch that surprise attack on the tower you were staying in." He rubbed his chin, walking around the tiny room. "It worries me how they knew you were there."

Azalea looked out the window aimlessly.

"_Now back to the original matter at hand, I've got to kill you now."_

Azalea winced hearing his smooth voice in her head. Perhaps that's why they knew, the lone assassin must of warned, or paved the way for them somehow.

She touched her chest. Yet it made no sense, if he was leading them to her, why did he save her? The weak feelings in her stomach came back, her fist shaking heatedly. His little, "distraction stunt" as he called it, actually changed his mind?

"You're turning red again." Jackson bluntly said, peering at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine, I don't need you an father both on my case." She mumbled.

They turned to hear a knock at the door. Jackson opened it, gazing down at a merry little gnome. She waved to both of them.

"King Wrynn requested you two can head out to the old vacation home outside of the gates if you wanted. The forest scenery might make you more comfortable." She sweetly said.

Jackson turned back to her with a smile. "Your choice."

"I think that'd be wonderful." She grinned back.

The tiny messenger bowed and went on her way. Azalea crossed her arms. "I guess it's going to be a long meeting then." Her eyes narrowed sadly, matching the empty color of the dark stone floors.

Jackson brought her into a tight hug. "Hey, it'll be okay." He lifted her up into her arms. "I'll be a good brother and even carry you!"

She looked up at Jackson who suddenly favored the blood elf. She slapped him and jumped out his arms. "No. I refuse to be carried!"

"Gah!" Jackson rubbed his red cheek. "You've been acting so strange since you woke up…"

"Sorry. Still a little shaken up?"

"Man…I'm going to need a guard against you."

"Ha…I you need a guard, I need an army to protect me from Dan—" she stopped in mid sentence, her hand covering her mouth.

"Dan?" Jackson instantly glared. "Is this some boy I need to tear into pieces?"

"No! No!" Azalea shook her head. "Come on Jackson, I need some air." She motioned to him, walking out the door.


	3. Royalty

A/N: I'm sorta bummed how this turned out. I had an idea…and it just sorta died, yay creative blocks. I guess I want to get back to the other characters, rather than explain a few things so early on. I'm so tired of posting short chapters. Should have just combined this with chapter two. And the disclaimer is at the bottom.

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three:

_Royalty_

"I wonder what happened after I left."

The late afternoon's sun reflected off the golden foliage of the trees. It turned the clear, bright blue pond into a dark purple, with deep red and orange specs of color from the dying sun.

He sighed, leaning against the sliver banister, hanging over the water below. A smile crept across his lips, as he gazed off into the distance, loving every minute when sunset swept across the forest.

His brow furrowed, at the sound of heavy footsteps breaking the peaceful atmosphere around him. He exhaled a weary sigh once again.

"Dannell." The voice addressed him from behind.

Dannell fidgeted, lazily waving to the person behind him. He had no need to turn around, the voice he recognized easiest above all others. A deep, blunt voice, with a secret sadistic tenor hidden behind smooth, persuasive words.

"Where have you been?" a hint of disgust echoed faintly.

Dannell shrugged, "Lost."

"You're always lost."

Dannell watched out of the corner of his eyes as a splurge of red came closer to him, settling next to him. "Exactly. So why do you need to bother to even ask?"

"Our dear mother was worried about you my baby brother."

Dannell's smile twisted to an uncomfortable frown. He turned around. "Rae'nlith," he started, staring at the taller blood elf.

The elf turned to him, a sly grin across his long angular, handsome face. His pale green eyes narrowed curiously on Dannell. He shuttered, uneasy under the intimidating gaze. His long golden, blonde locks brushed against his strong chin, and long slender nose.

"Mother was upset you didn't join us in watching over yesterday's skirmish of sorts." he crossed his arms over his muscular chest, his pale skin bright against the crimson tunic that was similar to Dannell's.

Dannell rolled his eyes, mimicking Rae'nlith's posture. "I'm sorry I didn't partake in watching our allies get slaughtered in a meaningless suicide mission…" he replied aggressively.

Rae'nlith chuckled to himself, his long, thin eyebrows rose, the corner of his mouth twisting in a smirk. "Mother worries when you talk like that."

"I know, it's not becoming of a prince." Dannell sighed. "What does it matter anyways? You and Bealial are ahead of me in the line to take the throne."

"Yes, but if something were to happen to us, we can't have a soft King taking the throne now can we?"

"Soft because I care about our allies as we watch comfortably as they die?"

"No because you afraid to use pawns in getting what we desire."

Dannell laughed. "Because I'm sure the weakened blood elf's don't need any help. There is such a large and extravagant number to our ranks!"

Rae'nlith's glowing eyes deepened in color, his eyes piercing into Dannell's. He thumb against the corner of his eye, lowering his face closer to Dannell. Dannell tried to pull away, but Rae'nlith grabbed his arm firmly. Dannell continued to attempt to struggle away, but he caught sight of Rae'nlith's gaze and froze. "Those eyes of yours worry me at times." He pressed his thumb against Dannell's skin. He cocked his head to the side, smirking. "They're far too human…"

"Don't touch me!" Dannell snapped, pushing Rae'nlith away with both hands.

The taller elf laughed, turning away. "Come brother, Mother wants to see you."

"I don't care." As soon as the words ran off Dannell's lips, Rae'nlith grabbed his shoulders, pushing him into the pillar that stood behind Dannell.

"You will meet with her," Rae'nlith hissed. "You of all people should honor her wishes…everything that you've been given."

"I told you not to touch me!" Dannell roared, once again pushing the other elf away from him. Rae'nlith glared angrily, clenching his teeth. "I will meet with her when I feel like it…"

Dannell took a few steps back, his eyes leering into Rae'nlith. He aggressively spun around, and pushed through a pair of translucent, blue curtains into the lavished interior of the castle.

He marched solely down the darkened hallway. His boots echoing against the white marble flooring, the only sound in the corridors. He turned the corner sharply, and jumped out of the way of two Undead's pacing hastily.

"Sorry milord!" One said. Dannell forced a smile, shaking his head lightly. "We're in a hurry to get an important mission for Her Highness done."

"It's alright, good luck to you."

"How long do you think the Princess will be staying there?" Dannell's ears twitched, his attention grabbed at the mere mention of the word, "princess".

"I don't know. If we leave now, we'll definitely make it in time to nab her."

"What, no killing?" one chuckled.

"Well…the Queen said they wanted her alive. But doesn't mean we can't bruise her up a bit."

Dannell coughed, catching their attention. "Excuse me, but is this the Human princess you are referring to?"

"Why yes milord." One eagerly stated, a twisted smirk on his face.

"Ah." Dannell nodded, he chuckled softly. "Good luck to you then…you'll need it."

The two looked at another in confusion, and back to the Prince who vanished around the corner.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the stuff that ain't mine. Bliz does.


	4. Pledge

A/N:

Wow it's been too long. Sorry, I've been busy with camp, and working! I got a job! Yeeees, first job too, and at the most amazing place

But ya'll could really careless about that. I'm proud to say I've got a lot written, just for you. And for those curious to the story, check out "ChaoticInsaneDreams" story, which concentrates on Avenn, you know, the Arch Druid in my story, the one who looks like "a tree". Check out her story, Footsteps. I'd link you, but seems to be gay and won't properly save when I decide to use html. bashes it in the face

Anyways, insight, suggestions, comments, gladly taken.

* * *

_Chapter Four: Pledge_

As her feet firmly hit the cold snow, Azalea felt her body start to weave, her arms reached out in front of her to catch herself. Her gloved hands pressed against the stone walls of the house she and Jackson were staying in. She pulled back quickly, in surprise, for it was still icy cold to the touch. She fell backwards, her hair entangling with cold snow. She sat up, groaning as she brushed her white hair to a more natural brown.

She looked up, the window far above her head was barely open, just enough for her to climb back up and wind her fingers through to get back in. She smirked triumphantly, remembering her brother's stern face warning her not to leave her confinement. Usually a servant or two of Magni would patrol the hallway, sticking their head in to check on her, but a well-placed distraction would keep them occupied for quite some time.

Azalea jumped up to her feet, reaching down quickly to pet Garret's furry head. The large cat brushed up against her leg, purring contentedly. His icy blue eyes passed her a quick glance, and he dashed off gracefully through the snow. Azalea followed him, although with the prestige of a clumsy elephant. Every now and again, Garret would stop to look back and find his master missing, trapped in a pile of snow too high for her, and he would obediently pull her out.

"Where are you going now?" Azalea said, watching Garret sharply turn to the right. She watched him, as he disappeared into the start of a wintry forest. She lightly paced behind him, pushing her away against an overgrown thorny bush that lingered close to a pine tree. She glanced up at it, barely seeing the gray sky peeking through the canopy. Snow fell from the high branches, straight into her face. She growled, kicking the bush, only to leg suck in it.

"Garret! You better not run off!" she called, listening to her voice echo amongst the silence. She gave her pants a tight tug, ripping her leg free. She winced, the thorns had cut through the leather to her fair skin. She removed the glove from her hand, and wiped the running blood away with her hand. She sighed, Jackson would freak. Unfortunately she had to blame her mistake on Garret.

"I got in the way between him and a rabbit," she mumbled to herself, satisfied with the lie.

Azalea took a deep breath, and watched it manifest into an opaque fog as it escaped her ghostly chilled lips. She took a few steps, dragging her injured let behind her. She glared at it.

"Garret! Where are you?" she quietly muttered.

She scanned the white scenery, no sighs of any movement. Nor any sounds for that matter, no birds, or stirring out any animals, including Garret. She felt her stomach drop, and for once she felt uneasy in the silence of the familiar woods. She stumbled to a close tree, leaning against it. She felt some presence among her, something that racked her paranoia.

"_We come out here for vacation, I am here to relax Jackson, not be caged and guarded over 24/7."_

Jackson's blue eyes glowed threateningly, but over whelmed by a distant worry and concern.

"_Azalea, stop being a brat and realize the situation you're in!" _

Azalea hit her hand against the tree trunk. "Garret! Get over here now!" she cried, her voice loud but slightly shaky. For once, she wasn't sure why, but she felt so scared.

"_I can take care of myself! I'm fine!" _she screamed back, before slamming the door.

Wasn't she though? She thought, frantically looking around again. Why now did her courage decide the run out? She had never been afraid of the enemy before. Except the last meeting…she wasn't afraid of that elf, despite his "aid" he was still the enemy, but when that next swarm came to her tower, she was suddenly overcome with fear.

She said a repeative prayer in her heart, waiting for Jackson to show up any second, to scold her, and lead her back to safety.

Something distant screamed loudly, and cried unfamiliar words to her. She jumped, feeling something brush up against her stable leg. She collided against the ground, Garret standing over her, seemingly amused.

"You stupid cat!" She scolded.

Garret grabbed her by the sleeve, and started to pulled her towards the direction she heard the frightening scream. She lifted herself to her feet, almost sweep off back to the ground by Garret's powerful tugs. He glanced up at her, impatiently jumping back and forth ecstatically.

"No! We're going back!" she warned. Garret glowed, and swiftly with one careful bite, grabbed her glove and ran off. Azalea began to feel the fear drift away from her weary heart. She chased after him, close in pursuit until she watched him disappear through a large bush. "Garret!" she cried. She lunged forward powerfully, through the brush, the first thing she saw was a trail of blood. She leaned back, gasping.

"Ah! Off of me you cat thing!" a recognizable voice said.

Her heart stopped. Azalea's breath left her, as her eyes found Garret, who was on top of someone. Garret faced her, and happily pranced back to her side.

"You!" Azalea shouted, thoroughly shocked.

"Me!" the too familiar elf cheerfully exclaimed, his face brightened up when his eyes met hers.

Azalea took a step backwards, and then realized the two corpses lying on the ground. "You…did you kill them?!"

He shrugged. "Well…if it would make you happy to know they were after you, and I saved your life once again, then yes I did."

"But…how…why…oh dear." Azalea fell on her knees.

"Don't worry! They weren't that tough! Except one did give me a nice cut on the arm…but that's okay." He rambled, pacing to her. She glared at him, and he stopped. "You're hurt as well, please let me take care of that."

"I'm fine."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I'm fine."

He smirked, "I'll kiss you again."

"Dannell if you so to—" her hand instantly collided with her mouth as his smile suddenly reached ear to ear across his face. His beautiful emerald eyes shined excitedly.

"You know my name! You remembered it!" She hit her head, flushing a deep red. He laughed, sitting next to her, keep a comfortable distance between them. "Well, can I at least walk you back to safety? Your brother is coming back from Iron Forge, I'm sure he won't be happy to see you missing."

"I'm fine." She repeated, her leer steadfast.

Dannell patted Garret's head. "Don't make me carry you against your will."

"If you touch me, I'll kill you."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath. He swiftly jumped up to his feet, and smiled down at her. He held his hand out for her, Azalea watched his smile quickly vanish, a look of unease clouded his face, but just for a split second before it returned. Her lips pressed together, annoyed, yet confused.

She placed her hand in his, reluctantly. He quickly pulled her up, and let go hastily, his hand returning to his side as if it had never left.

"How did you know there were people flowing me…?" she quietly asked, peering at him cautiously.

"I over heard it while roaming the castle." Dannell watched her eyes widened, obviously curious. He grinned, "You know, your gray eyes blend beautifully with the snowy atmosphere."

She growled, clenching her fist. Azalea took a breath to relax, and focus. "You were roaming the castle? Are you a knight or something?"

"A prince actually." He said casually, starting to walk away from her. He peered over his shoulder, smiling softly to watch her follow him. "Prince of Slivermoon."

She gulped, stopping in her tracks. "Then shouldn't you…want to kill me?"

Dannell turned around, a smile still shone on his face. Azalea glanced at her feet, trying to avoid his gaze. He walked towards her, stopping only a few feet away of her. Azalea stared up at him, uneasily shaking. "No, I'm going to protect you. I won't let anything ever harm you, I promise." His eyes softened sadly, and for once, he seemed truly serious to her.

She flushed and skeptically backed away from him, her face twisted with disgust. "But you're the bad guy!"

Dannell sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought I would have proven it by now…"

"But you're a Prince at that…I mean, you can't just pledge your allegiance to me!"

He laughed. "No, I already did that many years okay. This is just the first time you've heard it."

"Wait…" she rubbed her forehead, "I'm confused."

"Good, now let's get you home before everyone in your family dies of a heart attack."

"But…why are you doing this!"

He grinned and closed his eyes, "If I told you that, you'd probably slap me."

Azalea flushed, hand risen in the air. "Tell me."

Dannell leaned down, his face close against hers. "Maybe I'll tell you next time we meet," he said softly. Their eyes locked, her stomach turned sickly and she began to shake. "I have to go now, your brother is heading this way. Please take care." He patted her on the head, and then speedily ran off the other direction.

Azalea started to chase after him, but stopped. She clinched her heart, it burned and ached to her. Her legs felt weak, and her knees quivered and gave out from under her.

Garret took off behind her, just in time for Azalea to hear her brother screaming her name.

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own stuffs except mine own.


	5. On the road, again

A/N: I first have quite a few things to say_"/"""""gbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb"(Frankly, so does my puppy)._ I apologize for the negligence of this story. I stopped writing, then finally got back into it. My concentration as been turned to my Assassin's Creed fic (and original stories). I couldn't help but hear this story crying out to me to be finished. I thought about not doing so, because it's not accurate to Warcraft story/plotlines/etc. But then I thought, "Screw it." This is originally done for a friend, so what do I care if it's accurate.

I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. And girliness. But...this is under the romance genre, but I promise more action soon enough. I like zee action. I'm going to have to go back and do some major reworking on the story line. It's going to be hard.

If you aren't happy with this, on points of accuracy or my story telling, suck it. As long as my friend is happy with it, it's all that matters to me. Lessthanthree.

But anyways, enjoy! Also, watch out for my necessary grammar errors. /endrant

Disclaimer: Blizzard owns Warcraft related themes. Original characters to me and a friend.

* * *

_Chapter Five:  
On the road, again._

~*~

"You seem rather...distracted."

"Huh, what?" Azalea replied, head shaking as she pulled out of her trance.

"See? Distracted." Skylar laughed, her finger pressed against her friend's cheek, twisting back and forth. Azalea giggled, pushing Skylar away, smiling timidly back at her.

"Sorry," she started, combing her hair back behind her ears. "I've just been thinking."

"Care to tell?"

Azalea didn't say anything, Skylar shrugged. Both went back to staring, from their comfortable nesting on a tree branch, into the beautiful Elwynn woods. Azalea loved how the land became gold in the sunset. The beautiful, lush green forests, casted in a purple hue as the sun and moon exchanged positions. It was warm, much different from her previous wintry stay. She turned to Skylar who looked back at her, sun radiating off her beautiful friend's skin. She loved these moments outside the castle. She could have some peace of mind with her dearest friend, even if a barrage of guards were lingering closely around them. It was the time, she could be normal.

She leaned, her shoulder running against Skylar's. "How...do you know if someone is telling you the truth or not?"

Skylar paused for a moment. Confused, "Depends on if the person trustworthy?"

"What if you don't know the person well?"

"Well, what kind of person do they seem to be?" she pried.

"An annoying one." Azalea replied bluntly, sounding agitated.

"Boy, girl?"

"A boy."

Skylar went silent, seeming to intently ponder. "Is he cute?" she giggled. Azalea rolled her eyes, playfully bumping her shoulder hard against Skylar, knocking her against the tree trunk.

"...Not in the slightest." she moaned. She thought of him for a split second, his emerald eyes flashed in her mind, a charismatic smile on his face. She frowned, shaking her head, trying to purge the image of him from her mind.

"Your blushing! OW! Az, don't hit me!" She stuck her tongue out, glaring back at her. "I don't know," she smirked devilishly, "Why don't you inquire of his lie and look deep down into his eyes for the answer...!" Skylar said in a deep, mysterious voice, before laughing loudly.

"You're not helping."

"But that's how you tell if people are lying! You can see it in their eyes. And apparently, if someone looks to the right, that means they're lying to."  
Azalea chuckled, baffled by her friend's random knowledge. "Perhaps...but trying to believe them..."

Skylar threw her hands in the area, "Gah Az! What's circling in that mind of yours, tell me! I hope it isn't the same reason why Jackson is tracking down and threatening every single young man in Stormwind with the name, "Dan" now is it?"

Azalea sneered, imaging her brother running through the busy cobblestone streets of their home, sword raised in the air, screaming, chasing after a group of terrified boys praying for the Gods to save them. "No...well, kinda."

"So, tell me how you made it to Ironforge then. Did some handsome man named Dan fall from the heavens, sweep you of your feet, and carry you to safety."

Azalea grimaced. Unfortunately, in many ways, her friend's romantic daydreaming, was accurate. "You're such a hopeless, hopeless, insane girl!"

"Mom says I should be a writer," she shrugged. "Now tell me! You're the one not being very truthful here!"

Azalea coughed, "Well, there was this boy...he said he wanted to protect me. But...he wanted to kill me first." Skylar's eyebrows rose, double taking to the contradictory statement. "And he did, and he promised he was going to. And he says he's going to see me again! And..." she was starting to get tired of the "and's", "I just don't know what to think."

Skylar was silent, taking her friend's story to heart.

"Is he cute?"

"Sky!"

"Whaaaaat! If he was, I'd trust him."

Azalea's head collided against her knees. "It's not that simple! He's--"

"Azalea, Azalea! Where are you?"

Skylar and Azalea looked over to the direction of her sister's voice. Skylar climbed over Azalea's shoulders, squinting in the distance. "Hey! It's your sister! And...a bunch of Nightelves?" they both looked to another, then jumped down to the ground.

"Elizabeth?" Azalea asked, her and Skylar rushing to her sister's side.

Elizabeth kissed her younger sister's forehead, who protested, making a gagging sound. "Azalea, I have someone I would like you to meet." her arms addressed one of the Nightelves next to her.

Characteristically slim, a cute pinkish color of skin. She was quite a bit shorter than the other woman elves in her group. Azalea actually thought she might have been shorter than her older brother. She had alluring, glowing sliver eyes, with a light blue hue to them. Her hair, white, like snow, it curled against the sides of her long, lovely face. The elf smiled sweetly back at Azalea.

"This is Lady Kenni Thorn, one of the Captains of Darnassus' Ranger's."

Kenni bowed, "It's nice to see you again, Princess Azalea."

"Again?" she asked curiously, trying to smile back, but found the urge to scream at Skylar who was whispering into her ear about how cute the night elf men were. The men just looked at her, surprised, and humored.

"Yes, you were but a baby then...it's so nice to see you've grown into such a beautiful young lady."

Azalea felt reluctant to smile, but she bowed. "Thank you....why are you here Lady Thorn, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Please Princess, you can call me Kenni. And with permission, and suggestion of your father, I am to escort you back to Darnassus, to stay under the protection of the Arch Drud himself."

Azalea's gray eyes brightened up, she seemed to jump as well, "Lord Avenn?"

"Yes, your Father and the Arch Druid think with the hostility still among the Horde, that you would be safe within Teldrassli. If you would accept our invitation that is."

"I..." Azalea turned to Skylar, eyes pleading for her consent.

Skylar smiled, and pulled her aside. "Maybe, that's how you can tell if your little lover boy is lying or not!"

"...What?"

"If he goes to Darnassus to find you! Then you'll know he's not lying!"

"You're crazy!" Azalea found herself shouting above a whisper. "He wouldn't do that, he'd be killed!"

"Wait. Why would he be killed?"

She quickly turned back to Kenni, and her sister, weakly smiling, dragging Skylar off further away.

"Azalea, what in the world?!"

"He's a prince!"

Skylar blinked, "Wow. Your little knight in shinning armor keeps sounding more attractive."

"No! He's a Prince of the Blood Elves!"

Skylar breathlessly sighed, doe eyed, "That's so romantic!"

"No it is not! I hope I don't see him again! I can't trust him! See!"

"If he comes after you, risking his life, just to see you once more! And if he isn't he'll probably get killed for even setting one foot there."

"I'm not sure if that's comforting or not...thanks Skylar. You're officially crazy."

"You're the angry one, I'm the crazy one."

Azalea and Skylar scurried back to the group that watched them curiously. She bowed quickly to Kenni. "Lady Kenni, I accept your request."

"Thank you princess. And please, just Kenni."

"And please just call me Azalea then."


	6. Relaxation

__

Disclaimer: All ideas, other than my own for the story, belong to Blizzard.

__

**A/N**:

So a random update for you all. Mostly because I have some extra time right now on the weekend, and don't feel like doing homework. As well, I knew this would be a shorter chapter. I hope to be updating more regularly, and the chapters should be getting longer. Enjoy! I apologize for grammar errors that might of escaped me.

* * *

_Chapter Six:  
Relaxation_

Azalea took a deep breath of air, as she gazed over her shoulder. She feet planted to the wooden pier, but her eyes and mind were elsewhere. The gray skies, and dark clouds looming overhead. Darkened silhouettes of distant hills, lost and hidden under the fog that always loomed. She felt tiny droplets touch against her cheeks, cold against her lips. It was starting to lightly mist. Her lips curved into a smile.

She loved Auberdine. The dark, cool, rainy weather; was so different from back home. Yes, she loved to soak in the sun, but she couldn't felt but love the quiet atmosphere. It was relaxing. She locked her fingers together, eyes still glancing across the shadowy sea.

Azalea brought her pale hands to her mouth, her skin vibrant in the dim climate. She breathed on them, warming her chilled fingers. Relaxing was something she needed for all the chaos in the past short while.

Her gray eyes peered to the corner of her eyes. She caught a quick glimpse of Kenni, who seemed sidetracked with something on the ship. She smiled to herself, and paced quickly but quietly down the pier.

She leaned down, and jumped over the edge, landing on the soft sand. It cushioned her fall, but she felt her body weave as her sank further than she expected. A soft yelp escaped her lips. She felt back against a pole holding up the pier, sinking into the shadows. She looked up, and listened. Still safe, she concluded, and jogged off down the sandy beach, staying close to the forests edge for cover.

Her smile grew as she dashed across the sand. It had been a long time since she had been here, and as she ran, sweet memories flooded her mind. Nothing had changed, and she prayed nothing ever would.

Azalea laughed, jumping over a crab, her feet slashing against the rising tide. She spun around on the foot in a circle, before running again. Her hair brushed roughly against her face, it was cold, and clumped together from the mist. It clung to her face desperately. She felt her lungs starting to ache, from breathing in the cold air. She huffed, stopping for a brief moment, watching her breath appear in the shape of a moving fog. She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them.

"Need to get some gloves while I'm here..." she spoke to herself. She passed a quick glance back to the city that was a mere blur of colors lost in the fog. She wasn't too worried about Kenni scolding her for disappearing. If the Captain had been commanded by Lord Avenn to guard her, then Kenni would know about Azalea's habit of disappearing to explore.

She got it from her mother, or so her father said. Whenever she and Jackson got in trouble for wondering to far, Wynn would scold them, but praise them. Their mother at times would escape from the court, and father would spend hours searching for her. Father, would inform them of the secret places their mother took, and it seemed he was egging on their adventures. Azalea frowned, well he did until the Horde started to venture further themselves. They had to be safe guarded then.

She closed her eyes, listening to the wind whistle through her ears. It brushed heavy strains of her hair across her eyes. Her arms crossed against her chest, she stared to shake while standing there. Soon she would run back to warm up, but now, she wanted a moment of relaxation to herself.

"You shouldn't be here all by your lonesome, Princess."

Azalea jumped, eyes snapped open. Her focus turned from the rolling sea to the forest behind her. Through her clumped strains of hair, she saw Dannell standing there, a pleasant smile on his face. He stood at the edge of the forest. His blonde hair and deep crimson attire brilliant in the gray scenery.

"Dannell!" she exclaimed. She bit her lip, flushed upon realizing how ecstatic her tone of voice sounded.. His face brightened up. The one thing she wanted to avoid. "What are you doing here?!" she remarked snidely.

"You remembered my name!"

"Why are you here?!" she repeated, hands on her hips.

Dannell frowned, crossing his arms. Garret, who strode out of the forest behind him, rubbed his head against his thigh, purring contently. Dannell rubbed his head, and smiled softly at Azalea, who seemed flustered. Whether it was because of his sudden appearance, or the fact Garrett was loving on him, she didn't know. "I came to check on you of course. That's my job as your protector!" he briskly skipped to her.

"And I told you I didn't need one." she spun around, hiding her aggression.

Dannell laughed, turning her around to face him. Azalea glared, head butting him in the face. She broke free of his grasp, and threw a fast punch at him. Dannell dodged, grabbing her forearm and twisted it slowly. behind her back. He wrapped his other arm around her torso, holding her firmly against him.

"Please let me." He whispered in her ear, losing his grasp. She broke free, and tripped backwards. He laughed, shaking his head, arms folding against his firm chest. She glared frustratingly at him, pale cheeks red hot with embarrassment and anger. Her eyes didn't waver off him as she mumbled a string of profanity under her breath.

"Here, let me—" Dannell started, but his words were cut off as he flew back against the ground. The silhouette of a dark, monstrous cat lingered over him, growling threateningly. Dannell pushed the beast off, but it quickly jumped back on him, pinning him down. A powerful paw dug deep into his shoulder, Dannell couldn't move under his power.

"Dannell!" Azalea shouted, jumping to her feet. Before she took reach the animal to try and help him, Kenni was already there in a instance, appearing out of nowhere. She threw her arms around the back of the cat, pulling at him.

"Don't attack him! He's an ally!" Kenni warned. The cat turned to her, yellow eyes gleaming. Kenni glared, her gaze obviously more threatening. The yellow eyes turned back to Dannell, who weakly smiled. The cat seemed to sigh, and jumped away from the blood elf. Dannell rolled over, complaining about his shoulder.

"Thank you." Kenni whispered, as the cat state there, disgruntled. Azalea watched as it stood on its hind legs, and morphed into the shape of a night elf. A smile glowed, watching as the man's humanoid features started to take shape. The man returned her the same smile.

"Avenn!" Azalea cried, rushing up, arms out stretched for him. He caught her in time, spinning her around in a circle, laughing pleasantly. "I missed you!" she nestled her head into his chest.

He patted her head. His golden eyes meet with Kenni, who had started to glare at him. He frowned, and turned the other way. "I missed you to my little Princess." he sighed. "And of course you seem to have gotten yourself in trouble." he shot a glare at Dannell who slowly waved back, nervous.

"Lord Avenn," Kenni addressed, taking a place next to Dannell. "Must you be so rash?"

"He's a blood elf. I think I was in the right mind."

"He's the one I told you about!"

Avenn shrugged, arms tightened around Azalea protectively. "Then tell him he shouldn't touch the Princess, or next time I'll take off that girly face of his."

Dannell huffed, taking insult. Avenn stood very well over a foot taller than he did. A strong, solid, muscular build that was rather intimidating. His features were much stronger than his own. The night elf's eyes were sharp, and deadly. Yet as he looked at Azalea, they were soft. But when his gaze turned to Kenni, he seemed frightened. Dannell passed a quick glance to Kenni, he couldn't really blame Avenn for that.

Avenn spun Azalea out of his arms, she laughed as she circled away. "Come now, let's get you to Darnassus. The ship should nearly be ready." he turned back to Kenni. "Is he coming with us?"

"You're suppose to meet with him."

Avenn's forbidding gaze settled on Dannell, who still seemed nervous from the surprise attack. "Make him swim his way over there."


End file.
